bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
All the Wisdom I Got Left
"All the Wisdom I Got Left" is the eigth episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-eight episode of the series overall. It aired on February 27, 2015. The episode is written by Chris Kelley and directed by Greg Yaitanes. Plot Lucas and Brock head to Louisiana and the infamous Underground fight club in search of Chayton. Stowe pieces together details about the Camp Genoa heist, and who might be responsible. Burton’s torment turns to resolve; Sugar looks to repay an old boxing debt; Rebecca’s initiatives put Proctor and Emily in harm’s way. Synopsis Lucas and Brock track Chayton to an illegal fight club in Louisiana. Lucas jumps into the fray and attacks Chayton, giving him a good fight, while Brock holds Chayton at gunpoint, but the venue's manager intervenes – killing cops is bad for business, so he sends them off giving 60 seconds to leave before they're fired upon. They look for Chayton in the bayou, but he's already moved on to New Orleans' French Quarter. Lucas spends a restless night in a hotel room anticipating his showdown with Chayton when the Redbone leader bursts inside wielding a knife. After another vicious fight, Brock tries to intervene and Chayton escapes down the balcony to the street below. Shotgun in hand, Hood chases him down to the waterfront. Exhausted, bleeding and nowhere to run, Chayton stops and admits that he underestimated Hood. He suggests that Hood is not a cop, which Hood confirms. Understanding, that this is the end, Chayton once again taunts Lucas by telling him how he felt right before taking Siobhan's life while holding her neck in his hands. Hood shoots him in the belly and then blows off half of Chayton's head with a shotgun. Later he and Brock toss Chayton's body into the Mississippi River. As they watch the body floating away Lucas tells Brock he won't go back to Banshee as he has nothing left there, but Brock tells him he needs his Sheriff to finish off Proctor. Lucas is reluctant at first but Brock persuades him by telling that Siobhan would've wanted the same. The two men then set off back to Banshee. In Banshee, Colonel Stowe investigates the Camp Genoa heist and shuts down the base. He's beginning to suspect Carrie's involvement. Sugar uses some of the heist money to settle a personal issue with Oscar Cruz Jr. – the son of a man he knocked into a coma back when he was a fighter, without telling the others. Naturally suspicious, Job finds out that Oscar has been conning Sugar by lying about his dad's condition. He beats up Oscar and returns the money. With Proctor's focus shifting to Emily, Rebecca’s takes a more active role in his affairs and begins selling his drugs to the Salvadorans – in violation of the agreement Proctor reached with the Black Beards. As Proctor makes his way back into the Amish fold, he's approached by armed Black Beards. They drag him and Emily away while Rebecca looks on helplessly. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell (credit only) * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly (credit only) * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell (credit only) * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as DA Alison Medding (credit only) * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe Guest starring * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Raoul Trujillo as Sani Crow * Happy Anderson as Bones Tuesday * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Joey Auzenne as Oscar Santa Cruz Jr. * Dennis Flanagan as Leo Fitzpatrick Co-starring * Sheena Zadeh as Daria * Alpha Trivette as Israel Proctor * Lindsay Ayliffe as a Amish Bishop * Samantha Worthen as Miriam Bowman * John Redlinger as Kevin * Big Bill Morganfield as Himself * Joe Nin Williams as The Rat * CC Taylor as Sumo Slayer * David Archie Lee Macomber as The Opponent * Mark Hicks as Captain Richard Murphy * Keith Davis as a Black Beard * Randall Archer as a Thug * Brian Oerly as a Thug * George P. Crayton as a New Orleans Redbone * Jonathan Valera as a New Orleans Redbone * Pete Partida as a New Orleans Redbone * Josh Ortegon as a New Orleans Redbone * Matt Brown as a New Orleans Redbone * Mike Seal as a New Orleans Redbone Cast Notes Video References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes